The Horseback Ride
by Just Maritza
Summary: It's just a short piece of M&S's delightful encounter in the woods, riding on a horse and an unexpected event occurs to make Michaela die of embarrassment. Sully tries to reassure her and we are now left to wonder about a certain someone's reaction and in


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**WARNING:**If you are easily offended by a bit of descriptive love scene, mind you it is not explicit, but still suggestive enough, I think, Please do not read.

Okay, I finally posted my first DQMW Fanfic. This is not the first one I wrote. The first one ran into technicalities that need to be remedied. So I decided to post this one, first. I believe it is my fifth story. I figure a more short story would be more in order to post first.

Anyway, without further ado...

**"THE HORSEBACK RIDE"**

By Maritza Franklin

January 23, 2006

After having spent a most wonderful enchanting evening under the stars, in the loving arms of each other, Sully awakes first late that morning. He stares at his still sleeping stunning wife, snuggling against him. A smile creeps up as he recalls their passionate encounter and moves to embrace her tighter. He raises a hand up close to her face, gently smoothing away her hair as he lightly caresses her skin. As he exhales, he leans in closer, inhaling her scent and placing a kiss upon her forehead. She begins to stir, as she stretches and arcs her back up against him.

"Hey, wake up," he whispers to her.

"Nooo," she sleepily responds.

"Yesss," he says murmuring into her ear, as she feels the vibrating tremor of his voice.

"Pleeease..., Sully! Let me just sleep." She squirms in closer into him pulling up the covers.

"I thought you wanted to get a head start back home before the kids."

"I know, I've changed my mind," she yawns out. "I just haven't felt this wonderful and restful in such a long time. I don't want to give it up just yet." She turns to go back to sleep into the nook of his neck.

Sully contemplates on what else they can do before heading back home. He too, didn't want to go just yet. He is enjoying his beautiful bride of a few months way too much and didn't want those invigorating feelings of being cherished and carefree to go away. He knew that with Michaela, that feeling will never go away. He is right in accessing her to have such an incredible passion to match his own. Sully, with determination on his mind, immediately springs to his feet, and pulls away the blanket from Michaela.

"Sully!" she shrieks, as she scrambles to cover herself with the blanket underneath her.

"You're gettin' up!"

"No!" she shouts back.

"Yes, you are!" he says with a mischievous smile as he lifts her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" she says, awkwardly standing in the nude, shielding her eyes to the sun.

"You'll see." he says, wickedly smiling away. "Come on."

"Sully...! Let me dress first."

"No!"

"Sullyyyy...!"

"Ya don't need to. Just get on Lightning. I'll help ya up."

"Like this...?" she says, attempting to cover herself with her long mane. "Please, I need to wear something!"

He picks up her shawl and mounts it over his horse, Lightning, for her to sit on.

"But, I want to wear it," she sighs in exasperation.

"You don't need it now. It ain't cold. Trust me. Maybe later, I promise." he says, patting her bottom and tickling her sides making her shriek.

Then he grabs a small pouch and places into it a bar of soap, a brush, two small towels and his knife, then swings the pouch over his horse. He then motions and tells Wolf to stay and guard the camp sight.

Sully mounts his horse in the buff, and reaches out to lift Michaela up in front of him. Then he nudges Lighnting to begin a slow canter towards the stream.

"Sully, where are we going?" she asks as she leans further back against him enjoying the feel of his bare chest on her, his arm securely encircling her as he holds onto the reins.

"Ready?"

"Ready for what, Sully?"

"Just hold on tight." he says, as he begins to gallop faster through the woods.

Micheala squeals in delight, as her hair flies through the air, and the wind caresses her skin. Never has she ever experienced such freedom of bare skin against the winds, while protectively being held. It was, oh so exhilarating and invigorating. She has not felt this alive and carefree in quite sometime since her childhood when her own father would take her horseback riding with him.

First their evening loving encounter in each other's arms made her feel so well loved, sedated, and very well relaxed. Now she's feeling rather wild and adventurous, almost wicked. She loves when Sully surprises her with something carefree. She is often too serious and always busy with her work that she forgets to take time for some relaxation. Michaela neglects to just take in life's little pleasures.

Sully stops the horse in front of the waterfall. They momentarily take in the awesome view of the water cascading wildly about.

"Oh, Sullyyyy...! It's breathtaking. Thank you for bringing me here," she lets out through her wide grin.

"I know, and you're welcome." he says as the warm sun tingles their naked bodies. Then, he gently traces kisses along her neckline, down across her shoulders, then up behind her ears and nibbling them. This causes her senses to lose all control. He snakes an arm around her abdomen, the other across her shoulders as she teases his hand with her mouth. Both heavily breathing against each other, sighing, as they feel each other's damp skin and rapid heart rate. The water loudly beats against the rocks in rhythm carrying away all cares. She turns her head to look straight into his crystal blue eyes, beckoning her. Both holding onto each others gazes, as their breathing eases into a slow pace. Her body, in want of release of inhibitions, begs for his entrance.

"Turn around," he breathes into her ear.

She eagerly complies, and without breaking eye contact, she turns her body to face him. Sully overlaps her legs over his own and his hips. She inches in slowly while encircling her arms around his neck, still locked in each other stares. He moves her closer to him, cupping her buttocks, kneading and lifting her gently onto him. Continuing to hold their intense gazes, she gasps as he eases her down and both of their breathing begin to accelerate again. Both finally reach greedily in, to devour each other's mouth.

She begins to move in a joyous rhythm while the horse begins to slowly glide across the stream towards the cascading waterfall. Both crying out each others name as they reach their all time fervor high while arching their backs and curling their toes. Over at the camp site, Wolf rises and perks up his ear to hear his master and mistress in such pleasurable sounds.

Michaela collapses into Sully's arm, each catching their breaths. As soon as he composes himself, he begins to drench her with kisses as she giggles loudly with glee. Sully, moves the horse towards the downpour of the fall, both squeal in their delights, still wrapped facing each other on the horse.

At that moment, the sound of someone falling off a horse is heard. The enthusiastic couple hadn't heard the stranger shout as he falls from his horse. As the stranger gets up moaning to regain his horse, the horse neighs loudly and moves away.

"Whoa, hold on there ya dumb animal," he shouts, as he lets out a howling grunt while placing pressure on his injured leg.

Startled to face the stranger, Michaela screams and tries to bury her body into Sully's to not be seen, but instead, manages to pull them both into the stream.

Sully moves to cover his wife as best as he could in the water as he ferociously yells, "Get out Hank!"

Hank faces away from them, and yells back, "I can't, I think I twisted my leg or something," he informs, as he tries to lean on a fallen log.

Michaela is already in tears trying hard to compose herself. She feels utterly mortified. Hank of all people to catch her in this predicament.

"Michaela, I'm so sorry that this happened," Sully states as he kisses her cheek, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. "I'll be right back."

She nods in agreement.

"I'll go check if he needs help onto his horse and maybe bring him back to our camp. Stay in the water for now."

He moves her hair to cover her some. At that moment, a shirt comes flying at Sully's face as he turns, but Sully catches it before hitting the water. It was Hank's, yet Sully reluctantly drapes it over Michaela.

Sully goes to quickly assess Hank's condition, before moving towards his horse to retrieve Michaela's shawl. He regrets not bringing a blanket instead. He quickly runs back to his wife. While shielding her with his body, he helps her up, and wraps her shawl around her petit feminine frame, grateful that it was large enough to cover her more modest areas. He takes Hank's shirt and wraps it around his waist. Sully walks her over to mount Lightning.

Michaela's voice trembles, "I really ought to check on Hank."

"Don't worry about him. Trust me. He ain't dying. You go on to the camp site, and get yourself decent." He places kisses on her nose and lips. "I'll stall to bring him over. Relax," he says, kissing her temple this time. "Remember we're married. There ain't no shame."

With that, she allows him to help her straddle Lightning and heads back towards camp. Sully moves to help Hank climb his horse and Hank screams out in agony. Sully, although feeling slightly guilty, quite enjoys Hank's misery and begins to smile. "Serves him right," he thought.

"Wipe that smirk off you're face. A man is dying here," Hank moans.

"Ya ain't dying!" Sully sternly states. "What were ya doing spying on Michaela and me?"

"I swear, I ain't known ya was here. I came to bathe in the stream, is all. Then I heard some "interestin' sounds" and came to investigate, and sure enough I saw ya..."

Sully cuts him off raising a hand up to Hank's face. "Never mind." Then growls out, "You...," grabbing Hanks locks and tapping his chest, "owe her an apology."

"No probs," he says, not surprised at Sully's outburst. "For what it's worth, all I saw was your back."

Sully eyes him skeptically.

"I ain't ever saw lovin' that beautiful before. You're one lucky bastard." Then he winks at Sully. "Don't worry, I ain't saw nothin,'" and laughs to himself.

Sully gives him a menacing stare. "Well, uhh...Thanks, I guess. I better not hear one peep outta ya from anyone about this," he firmly states uncomfortably as he helps Hank mount his horse. "You could have the same thing if ya meet the right woman and treat her as if she was the most precious gem on earth."

"Well, all my women like what I give'm. So, no thanks, I'm fine jus' the way I am," Hank states lazily with proudness. "Don't need no love complicatin' things. 'Sides, I get to have my pick. More variety and spice that way."

* * *

Over at the campsite, Michaela, quickly dresses and tries to rid herself of her uncomfortable feelings. Michaela's stomach turns all the while. She doesn't know how she is going to face up to Hank. She needs to be quick about it as Sully was just bringing him over for her to examine his leg. 

Both Hank and Michaela advert their eyes from each other. Although Michaela is feeling terribly embarrassed, Hank is surprised more for how he is feeling, embarrassed for her despite actually enjoying her display of passion. He knew he was right about her. She has a lot of fire in her. He only dreams of having such a woman, but this is Sully's woman, and even though they have their share of disagreements, he likes and in some way respects her, to which is why he feels bad for her. He wants to make her feel better, even if they're back to butting heads. At least he'll know she's back to normal. He didn't want her to lose her fire. Who would he have to fight with and get him all riled up?

"Uhh... Sorry to have come to your's and Sully's private moment," Hank states, not quite meeting her eyes.

Michaela, not quite looking at him, momentarily stops, turns her eyes away from him in discomfort, then proceeds to finish examining him. Neither of them utter a sound after that, except for her to finally say, "It's just sprained, and to keep the leg off the floor for a few days."

Hank's leg aches a great deal, more so with a large bruise down his hip and thigh. After they left Hank to rest for a couple of hours, they packed up and headed back to town.

* * *

While at home, that evening, Sully is getting ready for bed. Michaela lays waiting for him feeling still uncomfortable at this morning's event just after their wonderful encounter being spoiled. Sully has tried to make her feel better throughout the day, by making her laugh and trying to get her to open up about the incident. She feels too embarrassed and ashamed at having been caught at such an intimate moment despite being married to that person. She isn't use to being so exposed. Dorothy's book was bad enough, now this. Knowing Hank, the whole town will know how their fair and proper Boston lady doctor conducts herself inappropriately out in the open. 

As Sully crawls right beside her in bed, she turns herself away from him trying to hide the light tears she is shedding.

"Michaela," he says as he scoots over closer to her and brings her to his embrace, gently rocking her to ease her tears. "Look at me."

She looks up.

"Are ya mad at me for bringing ya out there?"

"Nooo..."

"Are ya mad at me for not letting you get dress?"

"Nooo..."

"I know you're upset with Hank and ...and you're upset with yourself?"

"I'm sorry Sully, I... I shouldn't feel this way, but I do."

"You have every right to feel that way." He says lifting her chin up to look deep into her two tone eyes. Then he kisses her tears and brushes them away with his gentle lips.

"I wonder whether if it was really an accident or was he spying on us?" She questions.

"He was just at the wrong place and at the wrong time."

"I feel so...so.. scandalous. I... I know that it's normal for a married couple to express themselves in however way their love expresses itself. But Sullyyy..., I can't help feeling that when I go into town tomorrow, all eyes will be on me. And then the whispers will begin and... and accusations of my being a you know..."

"No...like what?" He starts to smile at her awkwardness. "Since when ya care 'bout what other people think about?"

"Oh, Sully! I just don't want to be referred to as some kind of loose immoral exhibitionist. Like Hank's girls."

"Michaela! Did ya go out into the middle of town and make love to me right there for all to see?"

"NO!"

"Yeah, well, where were ya?"

"In the woods, but..."

"But nothing. We're a "maaarried" couple who happens to be very much in love and enthusiastic about being together. And, we were away from prying eyes. I'm sorry that Hank came by, but that was an accident, and all he saw was my back."

"I know, you're right. I guess I'm just letting it get to me. Thank you, Sully." She reaches to give him a kiss on his cheek. "We did have a wonderful time, especially the horseback ride."

"I'm glad," he says just before giving her a sensual kiss, leaving her cherished and feeling much better.

"Just close your eyes and get some sleep. I promise you'll feel better tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then the next day. And don't worry about Hank, I have a feeling he ain't gonna talk."

After some moments of soothing caresses and reaffirming words to her, both fell soundly asleep in each other's loving embrace.

The End...

**Thank you for reading this and any comments you may wish to leave here or on the Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman Forum.**


End file.
